


A night of winter

by Aquafolie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Detective AU, Fanart, Fancomic, Flint is kinda annoyed at Silver but actually not really, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, domestic shit like cooking together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie
Summary: Captain's Flint obsession with the Urcan Lime case has brought him and his detective John Silver to a mansion in the far off countryside, to look for clues concerning the mysterious sect. However, a heavy snow has caught them by surprised and they are forced to stay there for the night.





	A night of winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VarjoRuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/gifts).



> I think angst was requested? But obviously I'm really bad at that so I'm just delivering fluff, and Silver and Flint being dumb. Yeah this is mostly a crack!fancomic.
> 
> Plot? what plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this stupid thing, it just got kinda out of hand i guess


End file.
